Atmosphere (Joy Division song)
"Atmosphere" is a song by English post-punk band Joy Division. It was originally released in March 1980 by record label Sordide Sentimental as "Licht und Blindheit", a France-only limited edition single featuring the track "Dead Souls" as the B-side. Following Ian Curtis's death two months later, it was re-released as a 12" single by record label Factory with "She's Lost Control" as the B-side. The single was re-released in 1988 to coincide with the release of the compilation album Substance, and a music video was produced for the song. Contents 1 Release 2 Music video 3 Reception 4 Legacy 5 Track listings 6 Chart positions 7 See also 8 References 9 External links Release The song was originally released on 18 March 1980 by record label Sordide Sentimental as a France-only single under the title "Licht und Blindheit" (German for "Light and Blindness"). It was limited to 1578 copies and featured the track "Dead Souls" as the B-side. John Peel played "Atmosphere" for the first time on his show on 11 March 1980 and "Dead Souls" the following night.1 Following the death of lead singer Ian Curtis in May 1980, "Atmosphere" was released as a single with "She's Lost Control". "Atmosphere" was the A-side for the UK release but the B-side for the USA release. "She's Lost Control" is an alternative version of the one that appears on the band's début album Unknown Pleasures. The single peaked at number 1 in New Zealand in August 1981, and it would later re-chart there in July 1984 (number 17) and when it was reissued in August 1988 (number 5).2 "Atmosphere" also hit number 34 in the UK Singles Chart during June 1988.3 The single was re-released in 1988 to coincide with the release of the compilation album Substance. Music video A music video was released for the song with the single's re-release in 1988.4 It contains characters wearing black-hooded cloaks and white burial shrouds. It was directed by Anton Corbijn4 (who later directed the Ian Curtis biopic Control; some home editions of the film contain the music video as an extra). Reception Ned Raggett of AllMusic wrote, "'Atmosphere' is another one of those prime Joy Division songs, like 'Transmission' or 'Love Will Tear Us Apart', where Martin Hannett's production becomes so essential to the end result that it couldn't have been heard otherwise", noting that, in regards to Ian Curtis's mental state and subsequent death, "there's a feeling of a requiem here, an awesome musical farewell."5 Joy Division bassist Peter Hook has said he regards the song as the band's greatest. Legacy NME voted the song number 1 in its list "The 20 Greatest Goth Tracks".6 The song featured in the film 24 Hour Party People just after Ian Curtis's suicide is portrayed.7 The song is also used at the end of the Ian Curtis biopic Control.7 It was also played at Tony Wilson's funeral.89 Track listings All songs written and composed by Joy Division (Ian Curtis, Peter Hook, Stephen Morris and Bernard Sumner). "Licht und Blindheit" (7") Side A No. Title Length 1. "Atmosphere" 4:10 Side B No. Title Length 1. "Dead Souls" 4:53 "Atmosphere" (12") Side A No. Title Length 1. "Atmosphere" 4:10 Side B No. Title Length 1. "She's Lost Control" 4:45 1988 re-release7" showSide A showSide B 12" showSide A showSide B CD showTrack listing Chart positions Chart (1981) Peak position New Zealand (Recorded Music NZ)10 1 Chart (1984) Peak position New Zealand (Recorded Music NZ)10 17 Chart (1988) Peak position New Zealand (Recorded Music NZ)10 5 UK Singles Chart 343 See also Joy Division discography References 1.Jump up ^ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2iKQ0MaRiOw 2.Jump up ^ "Charts.org.nz – Joy Division – Atmosphere". charts.org.nz. Retrieved 30 July 2013. 3.^ Jump up to: a b "Official Charts Company". Official Charts. Retrieved 24 February 2015. 4.^ Jump up to: a b "mvdbase.com – Joy Division – 'Atmosphere'". mvdbase.com. Retrieved 14 October 2013. 5.Jump up ^ Raggett, Ned. "Atmosphere – Joy Division | Listen, Appearances, Song Review | AllMusic". AllMusic. Retrieved 24 February 2015. 6.Jump up ^ Lewis, Luke (5 March 2009). "Release the Bats – It's the 20 Greatest Goth Tracks | NME.com". NME. Retrieved 24 February 2015. 7.^ Jump up to: a b Usage in film and television: see "Joy Division - Soundtrack. 'Atmosphere'" at the Internet Movie Database. 8.Jump up ^ "Soundtrack of a generation plays out final farewell to Mr Manchester". The Guardian. Retrieved 31 December 2015. 9.Jump up ^ "Every funeral I go to, they play bloody "Atmosphere"". Fact Mag. Retrieved 31 December 2015. 10.^ Jump up to: a b c "Charts.org.nz – Joy Division – Love Will Tear Us Apart". Top 40 Singles. External links "Atmosphere" at Discogs (list of releases) "Licht Und Blindheit" at Discogs (list of releases) "Atmosphere" official music video on YouTube Lyrics of this song at MetroLyrics Category:Joy Division songs Category:1980 singles Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Music videos directed by Anton Corbijn Category:Rock ballads Category:Factory Records singles Category:1980 songs Category:Songs written by Bernard Sumner Category:Songs written by Peter Hook Category:Songs written by Stephen Morris (musician) Category:Songs written by Ian Curtis